


Blood Red Lovers Naked and Unafraid

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Salome makes Ritsuka bleed, and the two celebrate in their private and mutual understanding of one another.
Relationships: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Salome | Berserker
Series: fate/kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 7





	Blood Red Lovers Naked and Unafraid

She was bleeding.

Salome realized this quite suddenly as she let go of Ritsuka's arm. Her fingernails, so sharp and deadly, had cut tiny pricks into her Master’s naked arm. Four- no five tiny cuts, all around her wrist, letting her bodily fluids trickle out slowly. Salome looked up for a moment to catch her Master’s reaction, yet Ritsuka had one hand covering her mouth, her face flushed, staring at the wound with an almost delightful embarrassment. 

Salome didn’t know what took over her, but she pushed Ritsuka down on the bed rather forcibly, sitting next to her and holding her arm up to her face, focusing on the blood that seemed to pulsate as she squeezed the flesh surrounding it, more dripping out of the five puncture wounds her fingernails had inflicted. She knew it was wrong, she knew she should stop, but it was so fascinating to watch her Master bleed, just like it had been fascinating to see how Yohanan bled when his head had been cut off.

She shouldn’t have been so fascinated with it, she knew this, and yet, something deep within her seemed to compel her. Ritsuka whimpered as Salome’s lips touched the part of her arm that she had drawn blood, kissing it gently, feeling the blood sticking too her, the warmth making her shudder with ecstasy, all the while she could not keep her eyes off of her Master who was lying there almost helpless, just like Yohanan had been, yet both she and Salome knew that this would all be over the moment that Ritsuka said ‘stop’. That was the barrier they had set, to keep Salome from ever going over the edge - and even if it had not been for this exact activity, Salome knew Ritsuka would tell her to stop if she was to ever go over the line.

So, she continued, in ecstasy and delight, grinding her crotch against her Master’s stomach as a way of dealing with the hot feelings that stirred down below. She couldn’t help herself, she really couldn’t, pushing her lips against the blood and loving the bitter, raw mana that filled up inside of her.

“Master-” Salome croaked out, husky and delirious, still pressing her face against Ritsuka’s wounds, “-may I? It’s simply so delicious…”

“Yes,” Ritsuka gasped, not even hesitating to respond, catching Salome off-guard. She sounded oh so desperate, her body squirming with anticipation, one of her Master’s hands hidden beneath her skirt. “Please..:”

Salome cooed in delight, her fingernails itching their way deeper into Ritsuka’s skin, like small little daggers, inching their way, making her shiver in delight at what was to come. This was so wrong, on so many levels, yet she could not help delight in drawing blood from so pure a soul and to feast upon it as she did. It brought a sense of ecstasy unlike anything else, the kind she hadn’t felt since Yohanan.

As Salome delighted upon this new batch of freshly drawn blood, she could hear Ritsuka moaning in delight all the while. She was so vulnerable now, yet Salome resisted her urge to take even more blood and simply relished in the small amount that she did. These forbidden delights, of power and the powerless, was more than enough to sate her appetites for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
